Notice the Boredom
by hug-me
Summary: Happy Holidays louisemcdoogle! A Secret Santa Fanfiction Exchange. A slow day at the 12th sees the boys becoming a bit too mischievous! Set when only Ryan knows about Castle and Beckett.


**A/N: Happy Holidays lousiemcdoogle**** Here is an early Christmas present for you! I went with prompt 3 and I hope you like it. I haven't written anything as near as long as this and found it pretty hard! Let me know what you think! I know that it is still a week until the 24****th**** but family craziness is starting to appear and I was scared I would forget!**

**To everyone else, Happy Holidays to you too! The prompt I received for this story was 'A slow day at the 12****th****, set before anyone knows about Castle and Beckett's relationship. Or maybe after Ryan knows but Esposito doesn't'. **

Notice the Boredom

It was a perfect Fall day in New York. The leaves on the trees had turned fantastic shades of reds and oranges; the sun glinting off of them casting a golden haze over the city. The weather was still warm enough for it to feel like summer, but an expectant chill at night meant that jackets would be needed, or an embrace by a loved one during an evening stroll. Usually those at the 12th couldn't appreciate a day like today as a murder would drop in their laps every hour, or so it felt like. However, on this day, the city appeared to be murder free. It was 1pm, and nothing gruesome or gory had happened. All day. It was getting to the stage that every time a phone rang in the precinct, everyone's heads would snap up, eager and somewhat hopeful eyes watching whoever got to the phone first. Of course, this wasn't because they wanted someone to have been horrifically killed, or for loved ones to lose family members, they were just so bored.

Once again, a phone rang shrilly, breaking the heavy silence and waking the couple of officers who had nodded off at their desks. A lot of commotion, a few grunts, and a clattering of chairs were heard before the ringing stopped.

Detective Ryan gave Esposito a triumphant look as he grabbed the phone first.

"Ryan" he somewhat breathlessly answered, while waving a hand in Espo's direction. The slight fall in his face and a dejected 'oh' indicated to everyone that it was not important and that they could return to their stupor.

"Yeah, sorry Karpowski, I've already sold that last raffle ticket." He avoided catching Esposito's or Castle's eye, a tinge of red appearing in his cheeks. "I'll see if Jenny can get anymore. Ok. Yep. Bye."

"Raffle tickets? Dude. You are so whipped." Esposito scoffed, righted his chair, and sat back down at his desk.

"What? It's for a fundraiser Jenny is having and she needed my help in selling them!" Ryan tried to defend himself but knew that when it came to his relationship with his wife, he could never win here.

"Oh Honeymilk, please get some more, I'm just dying to win that luxury toiletries hamper!"

Esposito barked out a laugh at Castle's high-pitched mocking. Ryan looked over at Beckett's desk and could see Castle smirking at him.

"Shut up writer boy, we all know how much you spend on that fancy hot shave gel. You are such a metrosexual." Ryan retorted and gladly accepted the high-five from Esposito. Yes, the boys were back. It didn't take much to get Esposito onto his side against Castle.

Castle feigned a hurt expression and placed a hand over his heart.

"Ah, you wound me" he cried, then promptly rolled his eyes, reaching for a pad of post-it's on the desk.

* * *

Detective Beckett had missed this delightful exchange. Gates had called her into her office a good fifteen minutes ago to go over some new team leader information that she had received. Kate hated slow days as her Captain always wanted to use this time to check in with her. Honestly, she did not need to be told on how best to manage a team. In her opinion hers was the best there was. They had each other's backs. Every day. They were like a family and she trusts them to watch out for each other and support one another. She was getting tired of always having to defend Castle's position in the team and argue that the sheer differences in personality between Espo and Ryan were a positive not a negative. While Gates was rattling on about effective team balance, Kate saw something out of the corner of her eye. She stole a quick glance out of the window into the bullpen to see various balls of coloured paper being flung from her desk to the boys' desk. Yep. Her team was a group of toddlers. Perfect timing.

The biggest toddler had just stood up to take cover behind the desk when he felt as though he was being watched. He turned to the Captains window and was met with a deep, penetrating, and highly un-amused glare from his partner. Normally that kind of a look would ignite a fire within him, and experience has taught him that, if he plays his cards right, he can sometimes turn that look into something, well, _fun _for both of them. However, Castle realised that this was not the time. Or the place. He took a tissue from the box on Beckett's desk and waved it in surrender at the boys.

"Ha and you thought I was whipped!" Ryan said to Espo.

"I know, it's like they're a married couple or something" he replied, shaking his head and turning his attention to his computer.

Ryan briefly glanced at Castle. They had barely acknowledged the fact that he knew that Castle and Beckett were now an item and to be perfectly honest he was not comfortable being the _only _person to know it! Every time he looked over at them and caught a look or a lingering caress, he shuddered. Mom and Dad. Gross. He knew in a way that it was sweet. It had been a long time coming and he was pleased for them, really. It was just, too, eugh sometimes. He needed Esposito to be in on it too so that he a) didn't feel bad about lying to his partner, and b) so that there was someone to gag with when the couple were not being subtle. It was time for Ryan to give Esposito a little helping hand with his detective skills. He smirked to himself, confident that his plan would work.

* * *

When Castle practically threw down his iPhone in defeat after sorely losing the same Angry Birds level for the fifth time, he decided that coffee would be perfect and headed for the break room. Ryan waited about 30 seconds before getting up and following him. Castle was busy fiddling with the high-tech machine, making some fancy latte, when he noticed Ryan coming in and shutting the door behind him. Weird.

"What's up?" Castle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So I have been keeping this secret of yours for a while now and frankly, I think it's time for a bit of fun….for me of course."

Now Castle was a little confused, and a little bit scared. He held back a gulp and tried to go for nonchalance.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he went for and turned his back on the detective to concentrate on his coffee.

"I'm talking about the fact that you and Beckett are…you know…" he trailed off, not quite wanting to say it out loud. Ryan was such a prude at times!

Castle got wide eyes and went to 'shhhh' him. "Dude, no-one can know. Not here. Gates will kick me out for sure!"

Ryan rolled his eyes and exclaimed, "I'm not that stupid, I know _she _can't know. But that doesn't stop others from knowing, does it." The smirk was back.

"Like who?"

"Javi. He's my partner but to be honest, he is a crap detective. You two are so obvious sometimes and he still hasn't figured it out!"

"Good! The less people that know the better."

"Oh come on Castle, as if he would tell anyone. I don't like keeping things from him and you know he will figure it out eventually"

"Well I can wait for him to do that!" Castle snorted into his coffee.

"But do you really want him to find out that you have been keeping it from him for this long? He thinks of Beckett like a sister, we both do. You know what brothers do to the new boyfriend don't you?"

Castle did gulp this time. Big mistake. Scalding hot coffee shot down his throat and he began to violently cough making his eyes fill up with water.

"Exactly" Ryan nodded.

Once Castle had recovered he said, "So how is him finding out now going to be any better?"

"Because he loves to see you squirm! Maybe that will make him go easy on you" he replied with a slightly malicious smile.

"Ha. Yeah right. I think I'll pass on whatever game you are planning, Espo will find out when the time is right, and besides, Beckett will protect me!"

"Oh I wouldn't count on that, and unless you want me to tell Beckett about the fact that it was you that put the Nebula 9 photo of her on the precinct notice board, then I would play along."

Castle balked. He knew it was a mistake to put up that photo, but it was just so awesome! And it was also in payback to the cruel trick she pulled on him with the mask. He had pleaded his innocence when she found it and she ended up believing him. He did NOT want the truth to come out on that! She had been mad as hell and it would be ten times worse if she knew he had lied and that it was in fact him. Castle did not want to be sleeping on the couch for any length of time.

He narrowed his eyes at Ryan. "Ok. I'm listening"

* * *

The door to Gates' office flew open and Kate practically ran out after being dismissed, not wanting to spend any more time than necessary with the captain. Castle was still sitting at her desk, looking a little sorry for himself but she figured that was because he knew he would be in trouble.

"Hey troublemaker" she said as she sat down. She gave him a warm smile and was pleased he reflected it.

"So what did Iron Gates want?" Castle enquired. He could feel Ryan looking over at them. Damn him.

"Oh you know, the usual. How do I put up with you following me round like a little puppy?" she teased.

Good. Castle was glad she was in a mischevious mood. It would hopefully make this a little easier. He decided to go straight for it.

"Because you love me" he retorted, trying to keep his voice level. Her eyebrows shot up and she quickly glanced to the side of them to see who may have heard. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Ryan had got him to give as many hints as possible, as many touches as possible, and say as many endearing 'coupley' words as he could fit in so that Espo would finally click.

"What was that Castle?" Ryan yelled from his desk with a smirk on his face. Esposito turned around from his computer.

"Dude, why are you yelling?" he asked Ryan with a confused edge to his voice.

Castle was pleased to see Ryan blush a little. When Beckett met his eyes she had a strange look on her face; half loving and half 'I will kill you'. He gave his best innocent smile. She decided to let it pass and started shuffling paperwork.

* * *

The hours ticked by, albeit extremely slowly. In that time, Castle had tried everything. When he got up to make her coffee he had leaned down to whisper into her ear, rubbing her shoulder, which earned him a quick slap as she pushed him back. When he returned with her coffee he gently caressed her hand as he gave her the steaming hot mug of caffeine. That one hadn't got him any retaliation besides as a sharp look, but he could tell she was confused, and slightly turned on. He loved having this effect on her.

Kate on the other hand had no idea what had gotten into him. Not that she didn't want him to touch her, or rub her shoulders, god he could do that all day to her if she let him. She knew he worshiped the ground she walked on. The way he touched her sent shivers up her spine, every time. She couldn't wait for 5pm to roll around so that they could get out of here and go back to his; where they could be Kate and Rick the couple, not Beckett and Castle the partners. She sighed and took a sip of the drink he made her, trying to push all erotic thoughts out of her head, all the things she was going to do to him when she got him alone. She was hot, bothered, and bored, but she was still at work. Damn him and his talented fingers, and his smooth, sultry voice breathing into her ear.

* * *

By 4.30pm Castle had managed to touch her slightly more intimately than what would be normal for two people who were just friends, slip in a few 'Kates' and even a couple of 'babe's when the boys had been working at the murder board (playing tic-tac-toe of course). Beckett had corrected him the first time, but by the third she had nearly ripped his head off with the fiercest glare, but Esposito still seemed none the wiser. Ryan was even looking bewildered at him. How unobservant can someone be? Especially a detective!

Ryan was getting tired of this now. He was seriously considering knocking Esposito over the head and yelling from the rooftops that Castle and Beckett were doing the dirty. He needed Castle to hurry up; it was all too tame. He decided to make clear to Castle that he had one more chance. Ryan timed it just right. As Castle got up to head to the water fountain, Ryan backed away from the board at the precise moment Castle was walking by. He 'accidently' bumped Castles shoulder and made him stumble. Beckett bit back a laugh as to how weak her boyfriend was; really, Ryan? Castle was more solid than that. Castle rubbed his shoulder, a hurt look on his face.

"Oh man, I'm sorry Castle", Ryan apologised in a very fake tone. Once he was sure that Beckett had turned away, he held up the photo and tapped his watch. Castle, still rubbing his shoulder, gave him a glare to rival Beckett's. That was creepy. They had obviously been spending a lot of time together.

Castle knew enough was enough. He was tired and frustrated; it was hard work teasing your partner when all he wanted to do was follow through with all the touches and glances he had been giving her throughout the day. He was done playing this little game of Ryan's. It was going to end one way or another. Now.

"Beckett, can you come here a minute, I need your help with something" he called out to her once he had reached the fountain.

Kate rolled her eyes. He was such a girl. But she got up from her chair and made her way over to him.

"What is it Castle?" she sighed and raised he eyes to his. The look on his face made everything south of her naval clench. It was pure primal.

"I need you," he breathed into her ear, quiet enough for only her to hear.

Castle quickly surveyed their surroundings, and confident that only Ryan could see them, he grabbed her by her belt loops and pretty much dragged her into the interrogation room. He knew this was going to be the best but also probably the worst day of his life. He had expected resistance, a hiss of "Castle. Stop" but she had that wild look in her eyes and she followed very willingly. That was not the reaction he had been expecting! He wasn't complaining, oh no. Castle knew he was playing with fire but he kind of liked it. He scoffed when he realised that Sofia Turner had been right about him. It was dangerous but also so much fun. He loved to get her riled up and the number of times that they had been building theory and the sparks had been flying, not just in the past month or so that they had been together, but also for the past four years. Now they were finally doing something about it, even if he knew that at least two other people were going to be involved! As far as he could tell, it was a win-win situation.

Castle had only intended on making-out with her just a little in the interrogation room but it looked like Kate had finally snapped after a day of teasing, careful caressing, and boredom. Once he had gotten them through the door, she pushed it shut with a foot, her hands coming up to greedily fist in the lapels of his jacket, pulling him down into a passion filled kiss. Castle let himself be pulled down but his eyes widened in surprise before he switched his brain off and got with the program. He backed them against the door and put his hands either side of her head, pinning her there. The kissed deepened as he felt her tongue run along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth, letting her in. Kate moaned low and deep, savouring the taste of him.

Their actions started to become more frantic and hands began roaming. Castle moved his hands to grip her waist, as hers ran down the side of his arms, feeling the muscles his dress shirt hid. He moved his lips down to her neck, sucking just above her collar bone where he knew how much she loved it. Kate slammed her head back against the door; eyes closed, mouth open.

A high pitched squeal was heard from behind the two-way mirror. Kate froze; hands at the buckle of his belt, lips locked with his. Castle also froze. He knew right at that minute that his actions all day had finally come to fruition and that the game was over. He should have felt relief; his notice board activity will never be revealed, but somehow the consequence of this could be a lot worse. Kate pulled back an inch or so, keeping her eyes trained on his, her hands still surrounding his buckle. The once dark, passionate, hooded look that were in her eyes not one minute ago, had been replaced by a cold, hard, pissed off one. Aimed directly at him. Kate knew exactly who that squeal belonged to, and Castle's actions all day had suddenly become abundantly clear, even if she wasn't quite sure of the reasoning.

"This. Is. All. Your. Fault" she said quietly but each word dangerous.

"Errr oops?" Castle went for, a sheepish grin covering his face.

Kate turned her head towards the mirror.

"Boys, get in here" she ordered, removing her hands from their current position to put them on her hips. Power pose. The door to the interrogation room opened and Ryan and Espo shuffled in, not able to meet her eye.

"This stays between us, you hear me?" Beckett said firmly.

"Yes boss" "Got it" they replied sheepishly.

"Go find something not creepy to do"

They shuffled back out again. Once out in the bullpen, Espo turned to Ryan and said in a slightly disgusted but also pretty pleased tone, "Mom and Dad huh"

"Yep. Gross isn't it"

"Bout friggin' time" Espo grumbled.

* * *

"He was going to find out at some point!" Castle argued. Kate had her arms crossed, her eyebrows furrowed, but hair slightly messed up from where he had run his hands through it earlier. She had rounded on him as soon as the two detectives had left.

"Yes, but I hadn't anticipated him finding out by seeing us with my hands headed down your pants" she angrily jabbed him in the chest. "Do you realise how embarrassing that is? How am I supposed to be their boss after this?"

"I know, I'm sorry." Castle hung his head slightly.

Her anger diminished slightly at the look on her face. After all, it takes two to tango. She sighed and dropped her arms.

"I know it is frustrating that we can't be together at work, but it won't be for much longer, I promise." He gave her a small smile in acknowledgement. She stepped closer to him and softly touched her lips to his.

"Wait a minute, why were those two back there anyway?" she asked him in confusion pulling her head back to look at him.

"Erm, I don't, er know" he stammered. He was such a bad liar.

The frown was back. Things were clicking in her head; Ryan staring at them all day, Castle constantly teasing and stepping pretty much over the line that they had set at work. "This was planned, wasn't it. You guys were playing a game." Her voice was getting louder, harder, more accusing. Castle was trapped, he couldn't get his brain to co-operate and come up with a story, any story that he could use at this moment. She was still glaring at him.

"We were bored, Beckett" he whined. "Well Ryan was anyway! It was just a stupid dare, nothing else!" He tried to reason with her. It was partly the truth, no way was he going to mention the bribery about the photo that was involved. He had got this far!

"A dare?! That is why you have been touching me all day, calling me babe when you know I hate that. What are you nine years old?" She was pissed. She had been played.

"No, no. Well yeh. But I wanted to touch you, you know I can't keep my hands to myself when I'm around you" He pleaded with her. He reached out to grip her waist, but she shrugged him off with a huff.

"Well next time you're bored, go home. Don't get me all riled up when we can't do anything about it here! " she practically yelled at him.

Beckett gave him one final glare and swept out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"I guess I better go make up the couch then" Castle sighed to himself.

* * *

Ryan got to his desk the next morning, satisfied with his win from the day before. Esposito was now in on it too and they were going to have great fun ripping the happy couple to shreds on a daily basis. Castle was pretty hard to embarrass, and a Beckett glare could quite easily kill them, but he was confident that they would work their damned hardest to make Castle blush like a little girl at every opportunity. When he got to his desk, there was a small envelope on it, with his name scrawled in italics on the front. Curiously he picked it up for a closer inspection and glanced about the bull pen. Nothing out of the ordinary. He shrugged and opened it. A note card fell out onto the floor and as he leaned down to retrieve it he paused. He could quite clearly read what it said.

'Payback's a bitch'

He could hear laughter coming from down the hall and he knew that this was not going to be good. Shoving the note into his pocket he hurried to the source of the noise. As he rounded the corner, three officers were standing in front of the notice board pointing at something. When they turned and saw him, it sent them into even greater peals of laughter and cries of 'looking good Honeymilk', 'Gee Ryan, that is quite some outfit, I bet the ladies love you' and some wolf whistling.

Preparing himself for the worst, he pushed them out of the way to get a better look. All the blood rushed from his face. There was the one picture that he never, ever wanted to see the light of day. There he was, in a full leprechaun outfit, complete with a giant shamrock in hand. He had lost a dare to his brothers a few years back and had to dress up _properly _on St. Patricks Day!

Once he had regained some composure, he ripped the offending photo off of the board. How Castle managed to get a hold of it, he didn't particularly want to know, but this was not the end. Oh no. As he was deciding his next move, the phone on his desk started to ring. A body had dropped.


End file.
